


Silence In The Library

by venom_for_free



Series: Fantaesy [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consent, Happy Ending, Kinks, Love, M/M, One Shot, Otabek is weak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, University, Yuri is a slut, genderfluid Yuri, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: "Nothing is pleasanter than exploring a library."Walter Savage Landor(1775-1864. English writer and poet)--or: Otabek and Yuri like it a little wild. Books are lovely, silent accomplices to their crimes.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Fantaesy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848073
Comments: 17
Kudos: 53





	Silence In The Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae/gifts).



> Prompt: Sex in the library. That's it.  
> Also, genderfluid Yura.

" Nothing is pleasanter than exploring a library."

Walter Savage Landor 

(1775-1864. English writer and poet)

Pleasure was a thing most young people were addicted to. Not just young people, of course, but especially young people. 

Otabek Altin was one of them. He had his cravings, small things like chocolate for breakfast, coffee for class, and cigarettes after sex. But there was also the need for more, larger things, things that kept him alive and running. 

One of those things was Yuri, his partner. His lovely, wild Yuri, who he couldn't get enough of and who in turn couldn't get enough of Otabek. They were like magnets that kept clashing whenever they met, wherever they met. 

Energy buzzed between them when she walked into class in a wide, flowy skirt and barely any underwear the wind could reveal. Sparks flew when he climbed on Otabek's bike for the first time, black leather jeans and combat boots to his biker jacket. Power short-circuited when they rode him for the first time, in the car of a not-quite friend of all people. 

Yuri was an enigma, wild and rough and untamable. Except for Otabek. 

He found his partner during a study session in the university's library, settled across from Yuri, and took a long look. Hair was bound into a high ponytail, and Yuri was wearing a leather jacket and a knee-length dress. 

"She?" He received a nod and a gentle foot on his groin. Yuri was kind enough to take her shoes off beforehand, now letting her toes travel around his lap. "I thought you're studying?" 

"You got that wrong. I  _ should _ be studying. Doesn't mean I actually want to. Or that I'm doing it." 

"And what  _ are  _ you doing?" 

"Right now?" Yuri pressed the heel of her foot against him with more enthusiasm. "Right now, I'm trying to convince you to find out if I'm wearing panties under this dress." 

Otabek grinned. It would be very much like Yuri to go commando, just because she could. He stood and offered her his hand, silently asking Yuri to follow him. She immediately abandoned everything else, jumped up, and went along. Yuri knew it would be worth it. 

At a table further away from the center of attention, Otabek sat her down, face towards the crowd but lower body shielded by a half-wall. Of course, people could still pass by, but not many would kneel down to peek. Besides, Otabek was sure it would get her even wetter. Yuri was a slut. She liked it hard and rough and public, and that worked for Otabek because he wanted Yuri. He'd fuck her everywhere, do anything if she just asked him to. 

Once seated, his hands fell between her legs. "You really aren't wearing any underwear." 

"I hoped to see you here." 

"And if I hadn't come?" 

"Someone would have." 

Otabek pushed two fingers into her, crooked them, and toyed with the wet heat inside. "You would have shared this with anyone kind enough to ask?" Yuri grinned, a hand partially covering her mouth. She nodded, apparently not daring to speak as Otabek finger fucked her in a room with a hundred other people. The library was so quiet, if he focused, he could hear the squelch. "Yeah? You would have given that sweet pussy to anyone just bold enough to ask?" Yuri nodded again, trying to hide her smirk once more. It was a bluff, they both knew it, but they had to keep up appearances, after all. 

Yuri wouldn't fuck anyone else. Yuri wouldn't _ allow _ anyone else to touch her. But that didn't mean she couldn't toy with the idea to rile her partner up. "You know I need it when I need it." 

"We could always go to your room." 

"We could always do it right here." 

Otabek looked around. Too many people were running around, looking for books, searching for ideas, lost in thought. There was no way he could properly fuck her right now without them being detected. So he kept thrusting his fingers, lazy at first, then quicker. Yuri was still breathing against the hand in front of her lips, but it was no longer to hide her smile. Eyes closed, brows furrowed, she did her best to keep quiet. 

"Good girl. Let me take care of you. That's my good baby girl." Yuri whimpered. She reacted to praise even harder than to physical stimulation, and Otabek was sure to give her both. His thumb wandered to her clit, circling it and pushing down until she twitched. His ring and middle finger never budged, keeping the rhythm steady even as Yuri leaned forward, bowing to hide her face in the crook of her elbow. If Otabek was not mistaken, she was panting hard. 

"Beka …" Breathless, beautiful, strong. Her legs twitched, her core convulsed. Yuri moaned into her arm, doing her best to make it look like a yawn as she came. 

"Oh, look at you. You made a mess. Naughty girl." Otabek pulled a tissue from his pants and wiped down the sticky wooden chair. 

"More," Yuri croaked, still shivering, never really satisfied until she was unable to think.

"No. Study first. I'll do a quiz with you. If you do well enough, I'll think of something." 

Yuri hummed and raised Otabek's soiled fingers to her mouth to lick them clean. Lewd. Devote. Unsubtle. People around them scoffed, but if they knew what Yuri was sucking off those digits, they'd be much more grossed out. When she was done cleaning his hand, Yuri kissed the pads of his fingers. 

"This could have been your dick, but you decided to be a bitch about it." She winked, gave him a sweet kiss, stood, and returned to her books. 

When Otabek approached her again, a few hours later, Yuri raised an eyebrow at him. "You made me wait." 

"I made myself wait, too." 

"I'm ready for my pop quiz." 

Otabek smirked and looked around. "How about an oral examination instead?" 

Yuri grinned back and stuck out her tongue. "Get your mind out of the gutter; I have an exam tomorrow." So he sat down with her and repeated training questions after training questions. 

\---------- 

"Beka!" Yuri hugged him from behind, kissing trails of rough excitement against Otabek's neck. 

"Hey, baby. What do you prefer today?" Yuri held him so close, Otabek couldn't check for the usual signs of each. 

"He." Lips over warm skin, Yuri latched onto Otabek's neck and sucked a bruise there, right in the middle of the library. 

Otabek twisted his head enough for a scorching kiss. "You're such a slut sometimes." 

"I'm a slut all the time. Let me suck your dick." Yuri had always been an incredibly direct person who enjoyed a certain amount of risk. 

"Here?" 

"Fuck, of course." His hands trailed down Otabek's abdomen, pinched a nipple, brushed over his cock. "I want you to put this … into me. And I don't think you're up for preparing me, right?" 

"Dude. I have an exam in—" 

"Let me help you clear your head." Yuri looked around and was already on his way to dip beneath the table. 

That was risky. Because even though there were panels around the legs and Yuri would be mostly hidden from view, getting sucked off wasn't precisely a discreet situation. Not if one did it right, and Yuri always did. 

"Fuck. Okay. But no teasing. You swallow all of it and keep quiet. Alright?" 

Yuri groaned and made his way between Otabek's legs. "Give it to me, baby. I want it." Of course he did. Yuri was the hottest fucking cocksleeve on campus and would suck dick for hours if one let him. When Otabek said 'no teasing,’ he mostly meant  _ 'don't you dare blue-ball me again.'. _

Nimble fingers worked his dick free, and from one moment to the next, Yuri had latched on. He gently draped Otabek on his own tongue and sighed once his mouth was filled. Right now, he wasn't even erect. Yuri was just cradling him on the velvety pillow in his mouth, like a treasure. But the longer wet heat surrounded him, the harder Otabek got. He grew hard in Yuri's mouth, making him struggle in the best ways. 

But Yuri loved playing cock sleeve. He was born to be fucked, they both knew it, and every part of him belonged to Otabek. 

Panting through his nose but otherwise completely relaxed, Yuri looked up at him. Well, no one was around, so Otabek could justify keeping his horny boyfriend down there for a little longer. "That's a good little slut. Touch yourself." 

Yuri made a choked noise and let his hands fall between his legs. He was still wearing pants, but that didn't stop him from grinding against his own palm. 

For ten minutes, that's all that happened. Every few moments, Otabek would thrust a little, just to keep himself hard and Yuri alert, but for the largest part, his lover was warming Otabek's cock. 

Eventually, more people entered. They settled far away from them, but it reminded him their time alone wasn't endless. So Otabek began to thrust into his partner's willing mouth with more enthusiasm. 

_ 'Good boy. Get yourself off. But you're not allowed to cum until I do.'  _ Yuri read the note Otabek presented to him and groaned. The others looked up but quickly returned to their books. 

' _ Quiet, or you'll get us kicked out before I can paint your throat white.'  _ Yuri sucked particularly hard at that one, as if to confirm he was ready to be good. And he was. Electricity was already running through Otabek's system, breath labored, and dick aching. He would have loved to pull out and come all over Yuri's face, but that would get them into all kinds of trouble. 

Besides, using his boyfriend as his personal cum dump had its appeals, too. When Yuri slowed, eyebrows furrowed, breath heavy, and gyrating against his palm, Otabek gave his handsome face a light smack. 

"Focus. First, me, then you." 

But Yuri moaned and shook beneath him, not even dropping Otabek out of his mouth when breathing was so hard, and he was so lost in his feelings. He came with a muffled sound intense enough to attract attention again but never stopped sucking. 

Lucky for him, Yuri's twisting and vocalizing were enough to bring lighting to Otabek's vision. He grabbed his partner's head, pulled Yuri flush, and released deep into his throat. Yuri swallowed so nicely for him. And for a long moment, they simply stayed like that. Otabek softened on the pretty, pink tongue, and Yuri still refused to let him go. 

Half an hour later, Yuri started to swallow almost aggressively. When the motion coaxed Otabek to full size yet again, his little devil grinned up at him. Yuri was insatiable. And he really had a thing for public play. 

\------------ 

"They," Yuri informed him when they slid up behind Otabek, reaching for a book he was standing in front of. 

"Okay." Otabek turned and kissed his lover, but his eyes fell on the beautiful, flowy skirt. " It's pretty." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

Yuri grinned and grabbed Otabek's face, pulling him into another burning kiss. "Wanna see another pretty part of me?" 

"Again?" 

It had barely been two weeks since Yuri's little blowjob stunt. Otabek still got hard at the thought. He pressed against his lover, and Yuri greedily felt him up. "See? You want it." 

"I always want you. I just know we shouldn't." 

"Rules are meant to be broken." 

Otabek rolled his eyes but lifted Yuri's skirt nonetheless. They were wearing panties this time. For a short moment, Otabek pondered them becoming more conservative and less daring, but then Yuri pressed into his space.

"So your cum doesn't drip out of me. I want you to fuck me." And holy shit, that was a statement. With a dry mouth, Otabek kisses a trail over Yuri's collarbone. 

"We can't just fuck like that, baby. Not in a public library." 

"Especially in a public library. I'm already wet. Come on, Beka. It's nothing. Just pull my skirt up, push the panties to the side …" Yuri breathlessly drew him a picture with his words. And Otabek was a weak man for his partner. They were everything to him, after all. 

"What if someone sees us?" 

"Then, we will give them a nice show." Shit, he knew Yuri was perverted, but this was a new level, even for them. "Come on, Beka. I can't focus. You have to help me. Or I'll just masturbate and moan your name. Then you'll have all the humiliation and none of the sex. Shitty deal, right? Yeah. Come on. Pound my pussy." 

How was he supposed to say no when he was romanced like that? 

"You can't really want me to fuck you against the bookshelves right here." 

"Not right here, silly. In the psychology section. They have their own library closer to the location of their campus, so this section of our liberty is basically always empty. I've done my research. Reward me." 

Otabek sighed, grabbed their hand, and pulled them into the psychology section. Indeed, it looked like no one had been there for weeks. 

"See? I told you. Now come on! Put your hot cock into me so I can think again!" 

"You're something else." Yuri stuck out their tongue and backed against the shelves, pressing into the rows of books. Otabek followed and positioned himself in front of them, then pulled Yuri's skirt up yet again. "Let me guess, you chose to wear this just to get fucked in it, too, am I right?" 

They hummed and kissed Otabek. "I'm a strategist. Now let's get fucking started." 

Otabek sighed as if it was an inconvenience to him, then hooked his arms under Yuri's legs and pulled them up before pressing them onto one of the shelves. Yuri sought out his lips like a thirsty man scrambling for water in a desert. Hard and unforgiving. One arm around his neck, the other brushing down Otabek's chest, Yuri trailed fingers over his fly. 

"Don't tease, baby, or you'll regret it." 

Usually, Yuri wasn't one to listen to commands, but when it came to the bedroom … or any extension of it, Yuri would gladly be bossed around. Quick fingers opened Otabek's button, then the fly, and reached in to pull his dick out. 

"You're already hard for me." 

"I'm always hard for you." 

"Good." They kissed with the same intensity they did everything else. Otabek always ended up breathless and disheveled when he tried to match Yuri's pace. "I love you so much. Now come on, Beka. Remind me who I belong to?" 

Ah. That played a part, too. Good to know. Otabek bit their lips and pushed in, rough and steady, somehow. "One day, they'll kick us out because you don't have your little pussy under control." 

Yuri chuckled breathlessly, throwing their head back. "You're just as bad as me. But we both like it when you pretend it's all my fault, so go ahead. Do me a favor and use me, Beksie." 

Otabek growled. That nickname was for his friends, not his lover. Yuri was special. Them using the same name as other friends felt wrong. But Otabek would wipe the cheeky grin off their face. 

His hands kept Yuri's skirt up, pushed around their waist as Otabek watched with captured fascination how he disappeared and resurfaced between his lover's legs. 

Yuri was as wet and tight as always, but both somehow became even more intense when Otabek began to whisper into their ear. How good they were. How pretty. How hot they felt. Both were shaking from exhaustion and tension, but Otabek kept snapping his hips into the tight heat between his beloved's thighs. He bit their neck, trying to hide a pitiful whimper. Yuri would be the death of him. 

But as he lost himself in his best friend, again and again in a dozen different ways, in a dozen different places, always with the same result, Otabek forced his tongue to say what was on his mind whenever he glimpsed Yuri Plisetsky. "I love you, too, my Yura." 

**Author's Note:**

> > Thank you, as always, to my wonderful editor [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae/pseuds/Taedae), and to you as the reader.  
> I'm also on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/venom-for-free)[, Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free)


End file.
